Episode 1877 (16 December 1999)
Synopsis Janine gets out some eye drops and pretends to have been crying, then goes to Frank to wail that it wasn't her fault and she didn't want to but Jamie told her that she would if she loved him, and also said he would make her first time really special. Robbie is upset that Steve has come to Amsterdam, and when they arrive the girls split up from the boys and Steve says to Jackie that that wasn't the plan. The girls go to see Anne Frank's house, and Andrea says she didn't know Natalie had a friend in Amsterdam. They all laugh at stupid Andrea and go to the museum for the afternoon, and then later go on to a bar where the full extent of the horror that is Andrea is apparent. Andrea has arranged T-shirts for Mel, and her dare is to kiss men from six countries, while Nat's is to get three love bites. Mel gets drunk and is generally wild, and Jackie says she's glad Mel's getting married or she'd watch Gianni. Lisa say Mel's already been out with Gianni, and adds "Haven't we all!" Natalie says "No, I haven't." Jackie looks slightly put out that everyone else seems to have slept with Gianni. Ian's stag night is shaping up suitably, when Mark asks what he has planned, and who is coming. Ian says him and errrr Beppe probably, and Mark asks what's arranged. Ian says a video, and Mark says "Err Beppe was with the vice squad you know." Ian laughs and says "That's OK, it's the 1966 world cup video." Mark can't believe how boring he is. In the Vic, Jeff meets Pauline who has got herself dolled up, and they chat to Dot, who says how quiet it is, and they say it's because of everyone going to Amsterdam, and Pauline suggests they go to Ian's because his stag do must be quiet. They are the only people there apart from Mark! Dot says Charlie was still the worse for wear at her wedding. Jeff says he never thought Mel would end up with someone like Ian, because she was always a wild one. Dot chips in that Ian goes for them - and Ian says that Mel is nothing like Cindy. Dot says, no apart from that they were both blonde and good-looking, with a mind of their own. Ian makes an excuse and leaves, and goes to the Vic, and asks Peggy about buying the Vic. The rest of them have a quiet chat, and Dot says she's had a lovely evening and can't imagine why the others went to Amsterdam. Mark suggests, between large mouthfuls, it is probably the clogs - have you ever seen decent clogs in Albert Square? After all, what else could it possibly be? Robbie looks for a café that will sell him a spliff. He asks for coffee and winks, and gets coffee. He gets a spliff as well, and it makes him ill. Gianni talks to Steve, who thanks him for not ignoring him like everyone else. They all end up in a club getting drunk, and Robbie is very loud and shouts at the barmaid to get them some more drinks. Steve says he should keep quiet or he'll get them thrown out, and Robbie takes offence and Steve replies it was only friendly warning. Robbie tries to take a swing at Steve, who steps aside, and Robbie falls flat on his face. Jackie and the girls turn up and Steve says he has never been so pleased to see anyone! Ricky apologises to a girl after Robbie fell on her, and asks if he can buy her a drink, and she's very friendly. Petra says she's a Dutch film star. Mel puts an arm around Gianni and Jackie tells her to keep her hands to herself, and some people are never satisfied, they choose what they want from the menu but have to have a bit of everyone else's, can't she be happy with what she's got? After Lisa's continual nagging, this hits home with Mel, and she flounces off to a quiet corner and finds Steve there, and tries it on with him. He tells her she made her choice in Brighton, and she says she's changed her mind, but Steve says she hasn't really and makes her go back to the party. Lisa is drunkenly phoning Phil to say she loves him, and Gianni tells Jackie he loves her, and he means it from the bottom of his heart. Jackie shudders at the line and says don't say that. Gianni says he means it and she has to say it back now. She refuses. Andrea chats up Barry, and is rude to Natalie. Barry mentions second thoughts, and Andrea tells Natalie, who's really upset and says she never had any second thoughts until now. Andrea ends up kissing Barry, and Natalie asks if they are still having second thoughts or discussing the theme. Andrea tells Natalie the theme is Adam and Eve, and Natalie is horrified and says it'll be a circus and if Barry wants that he can have it with her. Credits Main cast *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *June Brown as Dot *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Anouka Brook as Petra *Sacha Van Der Sterren as Cafe Owner Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Complaints